Thrill Ride
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: Really bad summary great story. Naruto gets a summer job at Sharingan Theme Park owned by the Uchihas. He meets Sasuke Uchiha who's brother Itachi has the hotts for him. Will he fall in love with Itachi as well or will he stay true to his boyfriend Gaara
1. Arrival

Konnichiwa minna-san! Please excuse me for my lack of updates. -bows- The evil plot bunnies have attacked me and forced me to add this story. So here is a sort of apology story.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Arrival 

Naruto sat down heavily on the small bus seat. He let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes resting his head on the window.

It had been a long day for him. He and Gaara had argued about him taking the summer job again last night and, as expected, when Naruto boarded the train that was to take him to Konoha, Gaara wasn't there to say goodbye.

Naruto slumped over further waiting for sleep to claim him. Just as he was about to fall asleep two girls walked into the bus chattering loudly.

"I can't believe Daddy made me get a summer job," whined the one with bright pink hair.

"I know Daddy said that I've been using too much money from him and that I should get a job," the one with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail with a long bang covering one side of her face whined. They sat down in the front row of seats and began chattering away about vacations to exotic places and shopping sprees and cruises that they missed out on by having to work. Naruto rolled his eyes at the pettiness of the two girls and sat up. The pink haired girl turned toward him and smiled brightly.

"Ooh, and who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura and this," the pink haired girl turned and pointed to the blonde one, "this is my friend Yamanaka Ino." The blonde smiled brightly and waved cutely. They got up and walked over to the seats in front of Naruto and sat down.

"So you got a girl friend?" Ino asked innocently. Naruto smiled.

"Nope, a boyfriend," he answered blushing at the thought of Gaara.

"Ahh, kawaii, kawaii, what's his name?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah, do you have a picture?" Ino said as she bounced in her seat happily. Naruto took out his wallet and took out the picture of the stoic red head and showed them.

"His names Gaara." Ino and Sakura took the picture and giggled.

"He is so cute."

"Yeah he is. You're lucky. I wish I had a boyfriend that looked like that." Sakura giggled.

"You mean you wish you had a boyfriend period." Ino looked at Sakura her eye twitching. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I do to have a boyfriend, Ino-pig." Ino glared at the nickname and smirked.

"What's his name then billboard brow?" Sakura glared at Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura smirked at the enraged look Ino gave her.

"Sasuke-kun is not your boyfriend. He doesn't even girls." Ino said rolling her eyes at Sakura's stupidity.

"He does too. He likes me," Sakura demanded stamping her feet on the floor of the bus. Naruto smiled at the two girls as they fought over the boy named Uchiha Sasuke.

After a while Sakura 'hmphed' and turned her back on Ino pouting lightly. Ino did the same and the bus was once again quiet except for the quiet snores coming from the two girls who had fallen asleep. Naruto giggled quietly and rest his head on the back of the seat and let the steady movement of the bus lull him to sleep.

sasunaru4ever 

Naruto was jerked awake by the screeching of the bus door opening. He stood up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked up to see Sakura and Ino getting out of the bus to get luggage. He followed them and went out of the bus and got his bags out of the baggage hold. They turned to him and smiled.

"Well we've already checked in so we'll just go to our dorm rooms. See ya later, Naru-chan," Sakura said waving. Ino waved and they turned and went towards a tall apartment building type place. Naruto turned toward the small building with the words Sharingan Theme Parks in big red letters.

When he walked in he saw a desk against the wall with a girl a few years older than him with long blue hair asleep with her head resting on her arms. He walked over to her and poked her softly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, uh, can you tell me where I'm suppose to check in?" he asked softly. She stirred a little and then sat up, blinking her bright yellow eyes.

"Huh, oh yea, hi, uh, my name is Hasagawa Mitsuki," she said pointing to a name tag on her large chest that read: Hasagawa Mitsuki Konohagakure, Fire Country.

"Yeah, um, I'm kinda looking for where I'm supposed to check in," Naruto said sheepishly. Mitsuki smiled.

"Well that would be me," she tapped her keyboard and began to type something. "What's your name and where are you from?" she asked Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I am from Sunagakure, Wind Country." She typed something and then clicked a couple of other things. Then she pulled a paper from the printer and handed it to him with two cards.

"There you go, that paper has the number of your room and a map of the park and dorms. That card is your park entrance card so you can get into the park every day and you use it to get into your room. And the other card is your name tag." She pointed to each item and then smiled sweetly. Naruto nodded and bowed.

"Arigatou Mitsuki-chan."

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." He exited the building and turned to the direction of the boy dorms.

sasunaru4ever 

Naruto looked from the paper to the many doors in the hallway. He was looking for room 347.

345.

346.

347.

Naruto looked up at the door and saw a white board that read:

Welcome!!! Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto.

He looked at the card swipe thing (I have no idea what the heck you call those things) and swiped his park entrance card. The door pinged and he opened it.

He dropped his bags down on the floor and gasped at the room. It had two king sized beds, a bathroom, a small kitchen area with a two burner stove, a microwave, a sink, and a mini-fridge, and a small table with two chairs. There were two computer desks. One had a phone and a laptop on it charging.

He noticed that one of the beds already had someone's stuff on it meaning that his roommate had already moved in. He moved his bags to the other bed and flopped down on it.

Suddenly the phone rang loudly through the room making Naruto jump slightly at the sudden interruption of the silence. He looked at the phone and debated whether to answer it or not. He decided to and picked up the small black phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

Well here it is. Please tell me if I should continue or just crawl under a rock and die for writing this. Ja ne! 


	2. Phone Call

This update is for my two(sobs at the measly number) reviewers so far **hidden in plain view** and **Dark** . Thank you for reviewing. I lov you!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Phone Call

"Hello?" Naruto asked into the phone.

""Hello," a smooth husky voice answered over the phone sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Uh, yes, uh, who is this?" Naruto stuttered out. The person's voice was giving him a pleasant nervous feeling.

"What's your name?" asked the person. Naruto frowned.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Naruto said getting irritated.

"Your voice is sexy. What's your name?" Naruto blushed partly out of anger of being ignored and partly out of embarrassment.

"Oi, tell me what your name is dammit!" the person chuckled softly his smooth silky laugh almost giving Naruto a hard on.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Now will you tell me what yours is?"

"No, now what do you want?"

"You." Naruto growled clearly irritated by the man's flirting. He forced down the urge to toss the phone across the room.

"Very funny. Did you have a reason for calling?" Itachi chuckled again.

"Hai, tell Sasuke that I was just checking to see if he checked in alright and that I love him. Thanks." The phone clicked off and the line went dead. Naruto stared at it in disbelief.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall boy with short black hair spiked in the back and very pale skin walked in the door. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt with skull and crossbones all over it and black cargo shorts. He ignored Naruto's presence and walked over to the computer desk with the laptop and turned it on. Naruto frowned.

"Oi, teme, you could at least say 'hi' you know."

"…hn," said the boy not even turning to look at Naruto. Naruto's face turned red with anger.

"Oi, dobe, did you answer my telephone?" the boy asked. Naruto turned to him and glared.

"Yes, yes I did." The boy frowned. Naruto's frown increased. They stared at each other neither blinking, or laying off.

"Well who called?" the boy said rolling his onyx eyes in annoyance. Naruto blinked once and then frowned.

"Some freak named Itachi…" Naruto trailed off as he remembered what this 'Itachi' person had said. The boy rolled his eyes again and tapped his foot on the ground.

"And what else? Did he leave a message?" Naruto glared at him and turned folding his arms.

"No," The boy cocked an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Naruto turned around and glared at the boy again.

"No duh, teme. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true." The boy shrugged slightly and turned back to his computer. Naruto flopped backward on the bed.

"So you're Sasuke, right?"

"Hn." Naruto glared daggers into the back of Sasuke's head.

"You know, teme, you could at least try to be a little social."

"Hn." Naruto threw his hands up in the air and exhaled roughly.

"Of all the bastards in the world to get stuck as a roommate I had to get you. I'm leaving." Naruto grabbed his bag and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

♥sasunaru4ever♥

Naruto wandered around aimlessly looking for a place to eat. He had been walking for about half an hour and he was starting to get hungry. In his haste to find someplace to eat he didn't notice the man walking in front of him and they collided causing Naruto to fall flat on his ass.

"You know," came a familiar silky voice, "you should really watch where you're going."

Naruto looked up and stared up into the red eyes of a tall raven haired man. His long black hair was tied back into a low ponytail. His black hoodie had red clouds on it. The nails on his slender pale fingers on his outstretched were painted a purple color. Naruto gaped at the beautiful sight before him. The man smirked.

"Like what you see?" said the silky voice again. Wait, silky voice, hits on strangers. Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"Itachi!" he screamed at the man who's smirk only grew wider.

"Ah, Sasuke's cute little secretary, you remembered my name. Though I don't think I quite caught yours," Itachi said smiling widely now. Naruto scowled (he seems to be doing a lot of that this chapter, ne X3)

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto. And where do you get off flirting with random strangers, you bastard." Itachi only chuckled lightly sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"You know, you're very cute when you're mad. Are you hungry?" Naruto's scowl turned into a full on glare.

"No!" Suddenly Naruto's stomach rumbled loudly and Itachi smirked.

"So you are hungry. Let's get something to eat then."

"No way you bastard. I'm not going anywhere with …" Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to a small little ramen shop.

They walked in and sat down and Itachi ordered two bowls of miso ramen. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted cutely.

"You're lucky I'm hungry bastard."

"I think I was lucky enough just seeing your cute face." Naruto glared and turned away to hide the small blush that had risen to his cheeks. Itachi just chuckled softly.

Their food was placed in front of them and Naruto began to inhale his ramen. Itachi watched him as he stuffed mouthful after mouthful of ramen into his already overstuffed mouth. Naruto finished his bowl and looked over to Itachi.

"Oi, bastard, are you going to finish that?" Itachi shook his head and slid the bowl over to Naruto who took it happily and began to slurp the noodles noisily.

After Naruto had finished eating one more bowl of ramen and they had paid they left and headed back towards the boy's dorms.

"So you know Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked as the made their way across the parking lot in front of the dorms. Itachi nodded.

"Well, has he always been an anti-social bastard?" Itachi laughed before turning to look at the sky.

"Well no. He was fine until our parents died in a horrible car accident." Naruto shuddered at the crazed look Itachi had gotten in his eye making Naruto think that it wasn't really an 'accident'. Naruto shook it off and frowned.

"So he's not just on his period? You mean this is basically permanent?"

"Basically." Naruto pouted and looked forward. They walked on in silence for a bit longer until Itachi broke the silence.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've warmed up to me Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, but that's only 'cause you treated me to ramen." Naruto crossed his arms and turned away.

"I'd like to see you again, if that's ok." Itachi stopped and looked at Naruto hopefully. Naruto frowned (for like the seventy billionth time this chapter X3)

"How do you know I'm not straight?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Are you?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I have a boyfriend." Naruto smiled as he remembered Gaara.

"Yeah, but he's not here right now." Naruto scowled.

"So you want me to just forget about my boyfriend and have a summer fling with you?" Naruto asked not believing his ears. By this time they had already reached his room and Naruto began fishing through his bag trying to find his entrance card. Itachi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No, just as a friend, nothing romantic." Naruto located his card and swiped it, he opened the door and turned to Itachi.

"I'll think about it." Naruto walked into his room and closed the door. He walked to his bed and took out his phone from his bag. He looked at the time and gasped. It was 12:02 (exactly when I wrote that sentence X3)

"Hm, I'll just call them tomorrow and tell them how I'm doing," he mused aloud, before discarding his shirt and pants, plugging his phone in to charge and jumping into bed. He pulled up the sheets over his body and let the darkness engulf him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now review my pretties review. Mwuah hahahahahahaha

Random guy in white coat 1: -holding a large needle- ok crazy lady. time to go sleepy time

Random guy in white coat 2: -holding an even larger needle- yeah, so come quietly and no one gets hurt

Mitsuki: no way, you'll never catch me mwuah hahahahahahahah -runs down the road cackling like a maniac-


End file.
